brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hormones/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. The video shows Moby standing in front of some trees. Tim approaches from the right; when his voice cracks, he covers his mouth in surprise. TIM: Hey, Moby. (voice breaks) Oh! Moby laughs. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Shut up! (voice breaks) Tim clears his throat and reads a letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, My doctor says that hormones are making my voice change. What's a hormone, anyway? From, Doug. Yeah, lately, my voice has been all over the place too! It's natural, and it's one of the many examples of chemicals called hormones at work. The video changes to show a close-up of Tim. TIM: Your endocrine system regulates and releases hormones that tell the different parts of your body how to act and what to do. There are lots of different hormones at work in your body. The video shows a silhouette of a human body against a multi-layered background of white and varying shades of grey. The silhouette starts with outlines of the brain, lungs, and kidneys. The label “endocrine system” appears in the upper right area of the screen. Shapes appear on the silhouette to depict the endocrine system. Two dots appear horizontally in the groin region of the silhouette, followed by a horizontal oblong cloud-shaped structure at the lower end of the kidneys. Above that structure appear two smaller cloud-shaped structures, one in front of each kidney. In between the lungs, two connected vertical oblong cloud-shaped structures appear. Just below the neck, a structure shaped like the letter “H” appears. The left and right sides are rounded, and each side has two vertically placed dots. Finally, a structure appears in the brain region. This structure is a circle with a cylinder on top of it. The silhouette illuminates intermittently. TIM: Special sex hormones called gonadotropins are the ones that affect puberty changes like your voice changing. The video returns to the scene with Tim and Moby. The label “gonadotropins” appears in the lower left corner of the screen. TIM: Gonadotropins are released by the hypothalamus and the pituitary gland. The video changes to show the upper half of the silhouette of the human body against a bluish-green background with orange circles filling the screen. The silhouette is illuminating intermittently. The label “hypothalamus” appears in the upper left corner of the screen with a dotted line extending to the cylindrical shape of the structure that is in the brain region of the silhouette. The label “pituitary gland” appears on the left of the screen with a dotted line extending to the circular shape of the structure that is in the brain region. TIM: Gonadotropins make the gonads grow. The video returns to the scene with Tim and Moby. TIM: The female gonads are the ovaries and the male gonads are the testes. The video changes to show a blue and yellow vertically striped background. In the foreground are two silhouettes, one of a male and one of a female human body. On the male body, two horizontally placed dots appear in the groin region. On the female body, two horizontally placed dots appear in the abdominopelvic region. The video zooms in on the dots on the female silhouette. The label “ovaries” appears in the lower left area of the screen. The video shifts over to the male silhouette, zooming in on the dots. The label “testes” appears in the lower left area of the screen. TIM: The ovaries release a hormone called estrogen that causes physical changes in girls like breast development, body shape changes, and menstruation. The video changes to show a black background. In the upper left foreground appears a dark orange square with the symbol that is used to mean female or females. The symbol is a ring with a cross that is directly underneath and attached to the ring. The word “estrogen” appears in the lower right area of the screen. Another square appears in the upper right corner with a graphic of a woman’s body from the neck to the waist. The woman’s breasts are apparent in the graphic. In the lower left corner of the screen, a square appears showing the outline of a woman’s body from just under the chest down to the groin. The narrowing of the waist and more rounded shape of the hips is apparent in the graphic. In the lower right corner of the screen, a square appears with a graphic of a tampon and a menstrual pad. TIM: The testes release a hormone called testosterone that causes physical changes in boys like voice deepening, increased muscle mass, and facial hair. The video changes to show a black background. In the upper left foreground appears a dark blue square with the symbol that is used to mean male or males. The symbol is a ring with an attached arrow pointing up and to the right. The word “testosterone” appears in the lower area of the screen. Another square appears in the upper right corner with a graphic of a man’s open mouth, as if speaking. In the lower left corner of the screen, a square appears showing a man’s muscular arm. In the lower right corner of the screen, a square appears with a graphic of a man’s face with scruffy facial hair. TIM: Pubic and underarm hair also develops in boys and girls during puberty because of these hormones. The video returns to the scene with Tim and Moby. Moby lifts his arm slightly and looks towards his underarm area. TIM: Estrogen and testosterone also cause all sorts of emotional changes. The video shows a close-up of Tim speaking. TIM: Kids often start to become attracted to one another during puberty. Or … so I'm told. The video shows two teenagers, a boy and a girl, in front of school lockers. At first they appear apathetic, and then they start to look at each other, stand a little taller, and smile at each other. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uh. Hormones do lots of other stuff, too! TIM: Another hormone released by the pituitary gland is called growth hormone. The video returns to show the silhouette of the upper half of a human body against a red, yellow, and gold distorted plaid background. The silhouette is intermittently illuminating. The upper region of the endocrine system is visible. The label “growth hormone” appears in the upper right corner of the screen. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hey, good guess, Moby! Growth hormone makes you grow by stimulating cell division! The video changes to show a grey background with blue hatch marks filling the screen like graph paper. Three short white silhouettes of the human body appear side-by-side. They steadily grow in height to the size of adults. TIM: A hormone called insulin is produced in your pancreas. Insulin helps your body's cells absorb sugar. Folks with diabetes do not have enough of the hormone insulin, which means that they have trouble regulating their blood sugar levels. The video changes to show a grey background with yellow overlapping ovate structures. The silhouette of the human body appears from mid-thigh to the top of the head. The endocrine system is visible on the silhouette, and the silhouette is intermittently illuminating with a pink color. The label “pancreas” appears in the lower left area of the screen with a dotted line extending to the horizontal oblong cloud-like structure in front of the lower half of the kidneys. The label “insulin” appears in the upper right corner of the screen. A graphic of a blood monitor floats down from the top right edge of the screen until it disappears from the bottom of the screen. TIM: Epinephrine and norepinephrine are hormones released by the adrenal gland that affect the body during stress, like when you're, oh, say, taking a test. The video changes to show Tim, with a pencil in his hand, sitting at a desk in a classroom. A chalkboard with the words “TEST TODAY!!” in big bold letters, is behind him on the left of the screen. A clock is on the wall on the upper right area of the screen, and the second hand is ticking away. The silhouette of the human body appears from the left of the screen and zooms out in front of Tim. The labels “epinephrine” and “norepinephrine” appear on the right side of the screen. The label “adrenal glands” appears on the left of the screen, in front of the silhouette of the body. The “adrenal glands” label has two dotted lines extending to the smaller cloud-like structures that appear at the area in front and near the top of the kidneys. TIM: The hormone norepinephrine raises your heart rate and blood pressure. The video changes to show Tim at the desk looking concerned and then to show the test that is on Tim’s desk. The test has mathematical word problems. The paper gets blurry and then it expands and contracts as Tim’s heart pounds more and more rapidly. TIM: Epinephrine tells your body to start metabolizing carbohydrates, which gives you extra energy in case you need to fight or run away. The video changes to show a close-up of Tim’s face. He looks worried. The video zooms even closer in on Tim’s face. Sweat starts bouncing off of Tim’s forehead. The background goes blurry and then turns into what looks like a fire of blue and green flames. The flames pulsate with Tim’s heartbeat, and Tim looks around as if looking for the nearest escape route. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah … That didn't help me too much with that test, there. The video changes back to the scene with Tim and Moby standing side-by-side. The lights on Moby’s chest flash as he beeps. TIM: I should, uh … probably go back to class, huh? The video shows Tim pointing to where his class is, and then Moby’s chest lights flash. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts